User blog:BjornWhitman/Places Part 3
So this is all moving along at a great speed and I have finished Part 3. In Part 1 we covered The Fire Country, Home of Konohagakure and the Leaf Ninja; In Part 2 we covered The Wind Country, Home of Sunagakure and the Sand Ninja. And in this we'll be covering The Earth Country, Home of Iwagakure and the Rock Ninja. So here we go hope your not bored yet =D. Earth Country One of the big five countries within the world, although a great deal of its land is uninhabited. Having several large mountain ranges within the center of the country, and various rock wastelands scattered over the land. Aside from these barren areas, there are many additional areas filled with various flora. There are very few forrests in the country as a majority of the habitable land is grassland. Chiri A village located along the edge of the south eastern mountain range. This city is by far one of the poorest cities in all of the country. Being devasted by economic losses and ravaged by war. The towns people are heavily isolated and rarely leave the village, there are some villages in the country that has even forgotten about its existence. Kusabana A village that is located in right side of the country to the north west of Iwagakure no Sato. This village is heavily populated by people, as many of them are necessary to farm the vast amount of fertile land surrounding them. This farmers export alot of their product all over the world, and this particular village produces 10% of the world's farmed food supply Keikoku A village that is located to the west of the Earth Temple. Located within a large canyon which was once created due to a battle between the Nidaime Tsuchikage and an invading force of Kusagakure no Sato. The village is fairly developed and associated heavily with the surrounding towns, but has a deep spiritual heritage with that of the God of Earth. Over the year they hold several celebrations to pray to this particular god. Onjun A village that is located to the south of the south western mountain range. This village is known for its incredible tamers that live within its borders. Spending much of their time out within the wild mountain ranges acquiring all kinds of unique animals. Taking these animals from the wild and training them for all kinds of purposes. Whether it be for entertainment, hunting, or for military use. Kago City One of the largest cities in all of the Earth Country, located to the west of Keikoku village. This city houses an attraction unlike any other area in the world. Situated within the center of the city is zoo with animals that have been caught all over the world. Tourists from all over the world come to see the amazing animals that have been discovered. This city has had problems in the past with acquiring various animals associated with various families associated with the shinobi world. Eki City A town which is located to the west of Chiri, and has been known as one of the roughest towns in the world. Many families have been involved with the hype of a special type of event which is held there. Contestants are brought in from all around the Earth Country, and sometimes other lands to participate in a fighting tournment. These tournaments not allowing any type of individual trained in shinobi arts to participate. Sumoggu City A town which is located to the south of Iwagakure no Sato. This large and industrial city operates off the coal which is mined from the various mountains surrounding the entire country. Large tracks extend far over the barren wasteland to the mines. The coal is used to power the city, and used to aid in the process of refining metals. This city is noted for its pollution and a smog like veil which covers it from time to time. Hara City The most northern town of the Earth Country, nearing the closer icy regions of the world. This area can be very cold, and has a great dela of snowfall throughout the entire year. It is rumored that the abnormal amount of snow happens due to in the north a clan of ice creatures roam a strand of islands. This region has been known as being a novelty place to visit and is another tourist attraction. Koutetsu Refinery One of the largest refiniries of metal all throughout the world. Deep inside of this refiniery lays a foundry which is used to created a large assortment of armor and weapons. Much of what is shipped out is sent to Iwagakure no Sato, while the remnants is sent towards the various militias which have been trained due to a new incentive program launched many years ago by the Daimyou. Earth Temple The Earth Temple is by far one of the hardest regions to get too throughout all of the Earth Country. The surrounding mountain ranges make the journey take a considerable amount of time. Due to the various battles which have been fought all around the area, it has turned the place into a complicated maze of stone and death. In the center of it all, lays an entrance to an underground temple. Deep within this temple lay a league of monk whom have become one with the earth and have honed the power of Natural Energy to do their bidding. Spiral Mountain Range An interesting section of the country which has been crafted by a league of extremely powerful earth type jutsu users. These incredibly talented shinobi long have left the Iwagakure no Sato to live a life of solitude amongst their created mountain paradise. It is said that the most powerful doton manipulators roam this area, and powerful clan of ninja once resided in this place. Capital City "Daichi" Daichi is the largest city within the Earth Country, cleverly built having its backside protected by a large mountain range. There are large stone walls which surround the outside of the city, and many large iron gates surround it. Getting into the city is very hard at times because of this reason. The city is housed by power hungry and money grubbing politicians. Many of them have become untrusting towards the shinobi world and is starting to view them as a problem. BjornWhitman 21:51, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts